


Deal With The Devil

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Devils, M/M, Negotiations, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Sehun, one of the highest ranked angels, has a task to communicate with Kai, the ruler of Hell, to stop the war between Heaven and Hell.





	Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried my best with this one. I hope whoever gave the prompt isn't disappointed! I didn't want to base everything on religion so I kind of did my own world building too, I hope that's alright.

It was a mess. Heaven was a complete mess. Different ranks of angels were frantically running around while holding different files of reports that were rapidly coming from Earth.

Sehun, one of the highest ranked Archangels, tiredly rubs his palms on his face out of pure irritation when he sees another case of violence through his monitor. They haven’t had rest for the past month due to the series of unfortunate events on Earth. They have already sent several groups of lower ranked angels to settle the problems. They can maintain it, after all it is their jobs to maintain peace and to make sure that humans stay away from wrongdoings. They are good at maintaining peace but it doesn’t stop there.

It won’t stop until they get to the bottom of their problem, literally the bottom.

Hell. Their problem is literally coming from Hell. Sehun has already told the other Archangels that their problems won’t be solved until they make negotiations with the devil himself but they won’t listen.

“Our duties only lie on Earth and Heaven, Sehun.” Their Ruler would always tell him.

Screw that. Humans are easily manipulated. They are indecisive. Devils will always tempt them, angels will try to guide them but the final decision is completely on their hands. It’s a cycle that goes on and on.

Sehun knows it’s impossible to break that cycle but he wants to at least try. If this keeps up, their Ruler might orchestrate another major wipe out for the human race or worse, a war might happen. More casualties are a big no for Sehun because it is against all that he believes in.

He suddenly hears another loud beep coming from his monitor and he sees news of several people getting hurt due to a violent protest. This is already the third major case that he saw for the day. He can’t imagine what the other Archangels saw in their respective monitors. 

Sehun abruptly gets up, he can’t stomach all of this anymore. A few lower ranked angels running around immediately move out of his way as he angrily stomps through the halls. He stops when he reaches the end of the hall where he sees the divine staircase: the staircase that leads to their Ruler’s office.

“Sehun!” he was about to make his first step when someone suddenly shouts his name. He turns around with a grimace. He sees Junmyeon, another fellow Archangel, running towards him with panic all over his face. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I need to talk to Him, Junmyeon.” He answers.

“Everything is under control, Sehun. It isn’t necessary. We just have to focus on our jobs.” Junmyeon calmly tells him.

“Under control? Look at the gates, Junmyeon. There are so many souls arriving because of the casualties happening on Earth. I know we’re doing our jobs but we can do better. We cannot settle with short term solutions all the time.” Sehun retorts.

“Some things are just out of our hands, Archangel Sehun.” Junmyeon has a sullen look on his face. Sehun looks down out of guilt because once Junmyeon only calls him that whenever he’s upset or disappointed with him.

“I just… feel like we could do more than this.” Sehun says with a sigh.

“We are doing what we can.” Junmyeon tells him reassuringly. However, it did nothing to reassure him at all.

“Archangel Junmyeon! Archangel Sehun!” their attentions were diverted when they hear someone shouting across the halls. They both turn to see Haechan and Mark, two of youngest high ranked angels, running towards them at full speed.

“Boys, what’s going on?” Junmyeon asks as he makes a gesture for them to stop.

“We have a huge problem!” Haechan pants. “The other angels… they’re…”

“They’re what?” Sehun asks.

“They’re hurt.” Mark finishes and Sehun feels like his heart dropped. “Some angels that were sent for their missions on Earth just returned and they’re injured. Apparently, they were attacked by some demons.”

Junmyeon and Sehun exchange worried looks. “Where are they now?”

“At the infirmary.” Haechan answers. “They’re not severely injured but they need to be relieved from their duties for a while.”

“There are more bad news though.” Mark adds.

“What is it? Tell us everything.” Junmyeon commands.

“The other angels are all furious that this happened. They are not going to let this pass. They’re ready to fight demons head on next time.” Mark warns.

“That’s absurd! Our job is to guide humans, not fight with demons!” Junmyeon exclaims.

“That’s what we told them too but they said we’re not just supposed to sit by and watch as more of us get hurt. What if one day the demons directly hurt us all so that there will be no one to guide the humans?” Haechan cries out.

“Those are only ‘what if’ situations, Haechan.” Sehun frowns. “I don’t want more of us getting hurt but responding to violence with more violence won’t solve our problems.”

“Archangel Jongdae and Archangel Yixing are trying to reason out with the furious angels right now. We need you two there as well to pacify them.” Mark says.

“I’ll be there.” Junmyeon nods. “Let’s go Sehun.”

Sehun nods as well. “Lead the way, you two.” He tells the younger angels.

Junmyeon immediately summons his wings once they were outside. Haechan and Mark follow his lead. The infirmary is a few blocks away so flying there is the quickest way to get there. Sehun hesitates for a bit as he sees the three flying out. Junmyeon is probably so distracted and worried that he didn’t even notice Sehun’s absence. Mark looks at him as he flies away but the Archangel only gestures for them to head out first.

Once Junmyeon was gone, Sehun runs back to the divine staircase. The elder Archangel can’t stop him anymore.

He can’t just sit back anymore. This is the last straw for him. A war might actually happen and Sehun already feels sick by just thinking about it. He doesn’t stop and hesitate when he gets to the staircase this time. Instead, he quickly runs up them.

He barges into his Ruler’s office. His Ruler doesn’t even flinch. He looks at Sehun like he knows that he’ll come barging in. “It hasn’t been long since your last visit here.” He said.

“Please, I know I’ve been constantly asking you for this but you have to let me go down there. Everything just keeps getting worse and now a war might happen, I have to do something!” Sehun pleads.

His Ruler is about to reply when Sehun suddenly intervenes. “And I know you’re going to say something like ‘Our duties only lie on Earth and Heaven, Sehun’ but can you make an exception this time? Some angels… your children are about to fight back. This isn’t what we’re taught. Hatred will only give us more hatred, right? I’ll talk to the Devil himself, I’ll be reasonable. I’ll do anything to stop this war so please. You can’t stop me this time.”

His Ruler, gives him an amused expression. “That rant was unnecessary, Sehun. I was going to allow you.”

Sehun looks at Him in surprise. “You were? B-but… why did you say no to me before? This isn’t the first time that I’m asking you this.”

“It wasn’t the right time yet, Sehun.” He simply says. “Now I am allowing you to go but you need to assure me that you will be able to handle it.”

“I can handle it. I am not an Archangel for nothing.”

“When you go down there, you won’t have your powers.” His Ruler says.

“I am more than just my powers.” Sehun assures.

His Ruler nods. “Very well. Tell the other Archangels about this because your absence here will be an inconvenience. You may leave once you are prepared.”

Sehun kneels down and bows his head. “Thank you. I will not disappoint you.”

With that, Sehun proceeds to his chambers to prepare. He packs the necessary items that he will need. He also prepares a scroll for Junmyeon and the other Archangels to inform them of his absence. He will not risk about telling it to Junmyeon personally because he knows that the elder Archangel will try to convince him to not go despite getting permission from his Ruler.

He wraps the scroll and plucks a feather from his wings to assure them that it’s really from him. He leaves the scroll on his bed before proceeding to leave.

It’s not like it is his first time leaving Heaven, he was sent on missions on Earth before. However, it is his first time coming to Hell. It’s quite easy for a high ranked angel to come to Hell, all he has to do is come down to Earth and sin.

Once he lands on Earth, he quickly hides his wings. He looks around and thinks for a moment. All he has to do is sin, right? It’s a must, it’s not like he’s going against his Ruler.

Sehun does the simplest sin he could do, he casually drops a piece of paper onto the ground. Is littering enough? He looks around for a sign if he did it right but nothing happens. “I have to do something worse than littering?” Sehun asks himself as he picks up the paper and disposes it properly.

For his next try, he tries glaring at a civilian that just happens to pass by but the civilian pays no mind and nothing happens. Sehun internally whines.

“Okay, okay… Just one sin, Sehun. It’s not that bad.” He tells himself as he picks up a rock. He repeatedly mutters a soft sorry as he tossed the rock into one of the stores across the street. The glass shatters and he hears the alarm but before anyone could come to him, everything turns black.

The first thing Sehun sees when he regains consciousness is blood red looking sky. There was no sun, no clouds and no birds flying across the horizon. All he sees is a red canvas. Sehun slowly gets up, the ground he is laying on looks normal to him—well except black flowers growing on the shrubs and bushes. The whole atmosphere just feels eerie to him.

There were dirt marks all over his white suit. He dusts some of it off but it already looks so untidy. As he begins walking, he notices how most of the residents would look at him in horror. Sehun never received this many dirty looks throughout his whole life. He hasn’t even gotten far when he sees a group approaching him. Sehun prepares himself to ask questions but they all suddenly surround him. “I believe this is a misunderstanding.” Sehun starts out calmly.

“Ah, it speaks.” A man drawls. “Aren’t you forbidden to communicate with us, fallen angel?”

Sehun grimaces at the term because he is NOT a fallen angel. “I don’t think he’s like the ordinary ones we see roaming on Earth though, he’s dressed more fancily.” Another one comments.

"Ah, and what is this?" another one takes the backpack he brought. "You've got something important in here?"

“Are you sent here as a trap? Or did you come here willingly?”

“I am here to negotiate with your Ruler.” That’s it, there’s no use dilly-dallying.

“And what exactly would a pest like you know about negotiating?” Another demon spat.

“That’s something for your Ruler and I to discuss. I will not divulge information to any of you.” Sehun explains.

He probably struck a nerve because the demons give him dirty looks. Sehun would have dropped dead on the spot if their stares could kill. “Very well then,” One of the demons say. “We will take you to our King but I cannot guarantee your safety. He does not entertain pests.”

Sehun’s brain process a number of insults to return but he bites his tongue to stop himself. Just because he’s talking with demons doesn’t mean he has to act like one too. He simply nods and gives them a challenging stare. Apparently, that gesture was already enough because the next thing he knows, he’s being handcuffed and dragged to a certain direction.

Sehun’s note to self: Demons are impatient.

Sehun doesn't speak throughout the whole time. The demons with him continue to throw insults at him and his kind but he pays them no mind. Instead, he silently prays and asks for guidance from his Ruler. Sehun knows he's at a disadvantage, his powers are not working and he can no longer summon his wings.

A palace comes into view after a few minutes of walking. Sehun actually imagined a castle surrounded by magma just like what he read in those cheap storybooks on Earth but what he sees is a massive palace that somehow looks… a bit more normal than he expected. Sehun unconsciously mutters an apology under his breath for making assumptions about a place.

As he got into the palace, more guards continue to give him dirty looks. The hallways look endless and he sees no stairs anywhere but there were several doors, it looks like a maze. Sehun is sure that he can't get out of the palace on his own.

They turn in one last hallway and Sehun sees a massive door with two guards standing on either side. "We caught someone for his highness." one of the demons speak up.

"Caught? I willingly came here." Sehun corrects.

The cuffs on his wrists were suddenly tugged which caused him to nearly fall over. "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, fallen angel."

Sehun sighs once again. _ Patience Sehun, patience. _

"Shouldn't those from _ above _be terrified when they're in here?" one of the guards ask.

"That's because I--" the chains were tugged again and this time, Sehun falls on his knees. The demons all laugh in amusement.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut."

Sehun glares at the floor instead before getting up once again. He keeps a straight face and the guard raises a brow at him.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asks.

"I'm not." Sehun never lies. He feels uneasy but he feels no fear. He is here for a good reason.

"His highness just gave out punishment to the new arrivals not too long ago, I am not sure if he's in the mood to see you." one of the guards say. "Only one of you may accompany him."

The demons all fight over who gets to accompany him inside. It's typical of them to fight over the simplest of things. The noisiest one, whom Sehun assumed to be the leader, is the one that ended up winning the argument.

The guards unlocked the double doors and the demon enters with Sehun in tow. Sehun expected an office just like his Ruler’s but he sees a huge room instead. It looks like a throne room. However, the throne is currently empty.

“Your highness, I have brought you someone.” The demon calls out.

There was no response. Sehun observes his surroundings and he sees flames at the corners of the hall. There was also something heavy and eerie about the room.

“Your highness,” the demon repeats with a gulp. “It’s from above, it’s not one of the low ranks either. It would be of use to you.”

Sehun looks offended when the demon referred to him like he’s an object. There was still no response though. The demon looks fidgety and nervous and Sehun wonders how intimidating their king actually is.

“King Kai?”

So Kai is his name, Sehun concludes.

“Your highness?”

This king is probably not interested in meeting anyone at the moment. The guards did say that he might not be in the mood. “I don’t think he is interested.” Sehun says.

“I told you to keep your mouth shut.”

“And how long are you going to look foolish in here while calling for somebody who is probably not going to show up?” Sehun snaps.

The demon’s eyes suddenly turn red and Sehun realizes that he might have crossed the line. “I thought I told you to shut up?!” the demon raises his fist and Sehun instinctively closes his eyes.

The pain he’s expecting never came and when Sehun opens his eyes, he sees that the demon in front of him is frozen in his place while his fist is still aimed at Sehun.

“My, my… is that the proper way to act in the presence of your king?”

Sehun feels chills running down his spine when he hears a deep voice. Sehun turns and he sees someone sitting on the throne. It’s the king of the devils himself. The man had tan skin, reddish hair, a piercing gaze and a smirk that makes him feel weak in the knees. Sehun also sees some tattoos along his hands and his collarbones and he’s currently smoking a tobacco cigarette. 

“Kai…” Sehun unconsciously says.

The demon king looks at him and tilts his head. Sehun tries his best to not look intimidated as the king eyes him from head to toe. The king snaps his fingers and the demon can suddenly move again. The first thing the demon does is kneel down.

“Forgive me your highness! I have captured this fallen angel for you. Please forgive how I acted just now.”

Sehun rolls his eyes because he was not even captured.

“I see,” Kai says as he leans back. “How much would you like in return?”

“A bag of gold, your highness.”

Sehun looks scandalized. Is this demon selling him to their king? How shameless can one be? Sehun was about to have an outburst when he notices a sudden change in Kai’s expression. The king’s amused expression shifts into an indifferent one.

“I despise liars.” Kai spat. The demon is close to shaking in fear. “Go on and collect your gold but never show your face to me again.” He tosses a bag onto the floor. The gold coins spill and the demon rushes to pick them all up. “Get out.”

With one snap, the doors automatically open and the demon runs. Once he was outside, the doors close once again. Now Sehun is left alone with the king.

“Now that I’ve finally gotten rid of that lowlife, you may finally speak.” Kai drawls. “Introduce yourself.”

“I’m an Archangel from heaven, I requested to be here for some negotiations.” He starts.

“Your name, what is it?”

Sehun blinks at the king in confusion. He mentioned about negotiations yet the king is interested in his name? “I’m Sehun.” He slowly says.

“Sehun,” the name naturally rolls off of Kai’s tongue. “Sehun.” He repeats. Something about the way he said it made Sehun feel unsettled.

“So Sehun, why is an Archangel sent here to Hell? Your Ruler does not negotiate, isn’t this doubtful?” Kai asks.

“Coming here is my idea. I convinced my Ruler about this. A war is coming between Heaven and Hell soon and I want to do everything in my power to prevent that.” Sehun explains.

“And you think coming here is a good idea?”

Sehun tries to not squirm under the scrutinizing stare. “I believe there is a more reasonable way to settle things.”

Kai suddenly appears in front of him and Sehun instinctively steps back. The demon king tosses the cigarette on the floor and blows smoke onto Sehun’s face. Sehun hates it. “And what if I cannot be reasonable? What will you do?”

“You are a king and any king would want the best for their kingdom. A war will only result to casualties. We can settle things in a much more peaceful way. There is no need for bloodshed.”

“I’m the Devil.” Kai proudly says. “I do not care about peacefulness nor do I give a damn about a war. Preventing a war will only benefit your kind. What about us? What will we get from this?” he asks.

Sehun has seen leaders on Earth with the same ruthless and selfish mindset, now he knows where they get it from.

“That is why we have to negotiate. We can talk about a deal that will prevent a war from happening. I am here to listen and give my honest opinion.” Sehun reasons out.

Kai chuckles dryly. “Oh dear angel, do you even realize the situation you put yourself in?” he asks. Sehun looks at him. “You are powerless here and you have no way to communicate with your Ruler. You’re only giving me an advantage. I can make you my prisoner and use you.” Kai circles him.

Sehun keeps his stance. “I am not as powerless as you think, Kai.” He bravely says. “Do not underestimate me and my kind. My Ruler allowed me to come here for a reason and I strongly believe that I will succeed.”

“Why do you think so? Because you pray? Because you hope? Because you love?” Kai mocks.

“Do not insult me and my beliefs.” Sehun glares at him. “You are an arrogant and selfish bastard who doesn’t care about anything else but himself. Keep this up and you’ll lead your own kingdom to its downfall.”

Kai looks at him with so much interest. He doesn’t even look offended with the words that Sehun said. Instead, he finds himself even more amused with the angel.

“Are angels allowed to be this feisty?” Kai asks as he traces a hand onto the handcuffs.

Sehun pulls his hand away and glares at the king once again. “Fine then, I’ll entertain you since you are a guest after all. I’ll provide you with your own chambers together with clothes and all the necessities you’ll need.”

“Actually I brought—” Sehun pauses when he realizes that one of the demons took his bag and now there’s no longer a chance for him to have it back.

“As I’ve said, I’ll provide them for you.” Kai says. “I’ll try to listen to you, it all still depends though. You need to convince me and I’m not that easy to convince.”

“It’s worth a try.” Sehun says.

Kai nods then claps once, the doors open and two female demons enter. “Take him to one of the vacant chambers. Dress him well later for supper.” He orders.

The two demons were about to assist Sehun out of the throne room when Kai calls for his name once again. Sehun turns around and he gasps when the demon king suddenly tugs on the handcuffs causing Sehun to crash onto his sturdy chest.

“Don’t get too complacent though. Remember, I paid a bag of gold for you.” He whispers. Before Sehun could even process the whole thing, Kai shoves him away and the demons haul him outside.

The chambers provided for Sehun isn’t as bad as he expected. In fact, it’s just as spacious as his own chambers back in heaven. It’s complete with a bed and some furniture. There is even a window for him to see the view outside, not that he’s fond of the sceneries in Hell.

“Would you like bathe or rest first?” One of the demons asked.

“I’ll rest first, if that’s alright.” Sehun answers.

“Very well. We’ll be back in two hours.” With that, the two demons leave.

Sehun settles down on the bed. If he ponders over the situation that he’s in right now, it’s not as bad as he thinks. The demons that “captured” him might have not been a part of his plans but they led him to Kai anyways.

The only thing that irks him is him being “sold” to Kai for a bag of gold. What’s so special about a bag of gold anyways? Is it valuable here on Hell like it is on Earth? The demon eagerly picked up every coin despite Kai telling him to leave. Sehun just doesn’t understand because gold isn’t even rare in heaven. There are houses and other structures that are made out of pure gold in Heaven.

Sehun has nothing better to do so he decided to take a nap first. He hesitates for a bit because his clothes are all dirty and he doesn’t want to mess up the bed but his exhaustion takes over.

A series of knocks on the door wakes him up after a while. “Come in,” he says. The door opens and he sees the same two demons that assisted him earlier.

“You will be assisted to the bathing chambers.”

Sehun stands up. “Okay,” he nods.

He wordlessly follows them. Sehun feels like he’ll easily get lost in the palace because there are just too many doors and hallways. Fortunately, the bathing chambers were empty. The assistants were about to help him in undressing but Sehun insists that he can do it alone. He’s even told that they’re supposed to help him clean up but Sehun declines.

Once he was alone, he quickly cleans himself. He feels refreshed and the perfume left for him to use really smells good. After drying himself off, he starts to get dressed. They left him a white silk tunic and black pants that were a bit… tight. Sehun feels a bit uncomfortable with the outfit at first but he’s not one to complain. After all, he’s being treated with hospitality. 

The girls assist him to a different area once he was done bathing. He supposes that they’re taking him to the dining room wherein he’ll meet Kai again.

It doesn’t take long until he was brought into the dining hall. It’s the same as their grand dining hall in Heaven--high ceilings, a luxurious chandelier, a long dining table and chairs with remarkable upholstery. The only difference is probably the colour schemes; Heaven has Earth tones while Hell has vibrant colours.

There was already food prepared at two sides of the table. He takes his seat and the assistants left him. Sehun cannot deny the extravagance of the dining hall but the place just feels so empty. All the angels, regardless of their ranks, always dine together so seeing an almost empty hall isn’t something he is used to.

“You seem to be in deep thought,”

Sehun nearly jumps in his seat when he feels the presence of Kai standing right beside his chair. Sehun hurriedly stands up and greets him. “Good evening, thank you for inviting me for dinner.” He quickly composes himself.

Sehun has good senses. Kai just happens to be the highest ranked devil of all which is why he catches even an Archangel like him off guard.

The king simply raises an eyebrow at him out of amusement. “Archangels can be jumpy too, huh?” he chuckles.

Sehun gulps as he scratches his head. “I apologize, I was just trying to get used to the place.” He grins sheepishly.

“As you should.” Kai smugly says. “Welcome to Hell, as they say.”

Sehun awkwardly laughs, he really does not like the sound of that. “Yeah,”

“Take a seat, you are my guest so you should be more relaxed when you’re with me.” Kai motions for him to sit down. Sehun takes his seat and waits for Kai to go to his own seat but to his surprise, the king leans against the side of the table right in front of him.

“Uhm…” Sehun looks up at him.

“Don’t mind me, go on and eat.” Kai says.

Sehun eyes the food in front of him. There’s steak, mashed potatoes and wine. “It’s my first time eating food like this.”

“What do you eat? Bread and wine?” Kai snorts.

Sehun shrugs. “Mostly… I don’t eat meat.”

“There is a first time for everything.” Kai encourages.

“I… guess.” Sehun takes a bite of the steak. His eyes widen but he tries his best to not give it away. It’s delicious! Sehun cuts more meat and takes another bite.

“So, how is it?” Kai asks.

“It’s very tasty. Thank you. Aren’t you going to eat?” Sehun asks him.

“I don’t have to. I simply had this dinner arranged so that we can have a more _ personal _talk.” Kai replies. “Any ideas for these negotiations that you speak of?” 

Sehun stops eating to focus on the king instead. “What do you want?” Sehun asks him. “There has been a drastic increase of crimes on Earth. More people are falling into temptation and committing sins and it takes no genius to figure out who is responsible for that. Earlier, some angels were sent to the infirmary because your kind hurt them. I know that you want a war but what can I do to prevent that?”

“I’m going to have to make some corrections to that, little angel.” Kai interrupts. “People commit sins because they choose to. The drastic increase of crimes are happening because of the lack of goodness and compassion from people. I simply feed on all this negative energy to eventually punish the souls that enter my kingdom but I am not responsible for all this.” Kai looks down at Sehun. “In fact, aren’t angels supposed to guide the humans towards the right direction? Could it be your kind who isn’t doing things right nowadays?”

Sehun’s jaw clenches but he tries his best to not get mad. The nerve of this bastard! _ Oh no, is Sehun calling him names now? _He inwardly mutters an apology.

“I do know that you love all this negative energy and I know that you punish souls as the king but I am talking about your kind, your… followers on Earth that are wreaking havoc.” Sehun retorts.

“All they do is tempt, it’s the humans that are wreaking havoc.” Kai corrects.

“What about the injured angels? How will you explain that? They said they were attacked by some devils.” Sehun shoots back.

“My followers said that it was your kind that provoked them first, they simply retaliated. Do you think a bunch of devils will let some losers in all white step all over them?” Kai scoffs.

“Why would I believe that? You’re all devils.”

“You are a witness to me saying that I despise liars, Sehun. I can tell if someone is lying. I am telling the truth. Just because you angels are stereotyped as the _ good _guys doesn’t automatically mean that you’re always right.”

Sehun has no reply to that. If Kai really is telling the truth, he is definitely going to have a word with the angels that were sent to the infirmary once he returns to Heaven.

“Now Sehun, let me return your question. What do you want? What will you gain from coming here to negotiate with me? Are you really just here to convince me to stop the war?” Kai asks.

“Why else would I do something as risky as coming down to Hell? I don’t want a war to happen. I know our kinds will always be against each other but there is no need for us to fight head on. Not like this.” Sehun frowns.

Kai stares at him and Sehun just feels so trapped in the king’s dark eyes.

“You’re so pure, so kind-hearted…” Kai reaches a hand out to stroke the side of Sehun’s face. The Archangel feels like he’s frozen. “Probably so chaste too.” He adds with a chuckle. Sehun blinks at him with confused eyes. “You must be the pride of your Ruler. He wouldn’t allow you to come down here if he doesn’t trust you enough.”

“I’m simply doing my job.” Sehun tells him.

“I think I already know what I want.” Jongin smirks.

“And that is?”

Kai’s hand slowly makes its way to Sehun’s hair. He suddenly grabs a handful and Sehun gasps. “I want a personal guardian angel. I did pay for you, no?”

Sehun badly wants to yell profanities at this king but it’s against his morals so he chooses to stay silent. His eyes cannot lie though, Kai will be able to tell that Sehun does not like this one bit.

“Enjoy Hell with me and if you manage to not fall into any temptations, I will help you stop the war.” Kai offers.

This time, it’s Sehun’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “What kind of temptations? Isn’t that too easy?” Is the king underestimating him?

“I already tempted you to eat more meat, so that’s a start.” Kai smirks at him. “And where’s the fun in it if you already know what the temptations are?”

“I deserve at least a hint, don’t I?” Sehun asks.

“Seven deadly sins, sweetheart.” Kai says with a lopsided grin. “Is that enough?”

Sehun looks at the king with so much interest. “That’s more than enough.”

“Part of my condition is for you to enjoy Hell with me so you cannot decline everything I offer or give you. I can’t have you playing safe now, can I?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. He should have expected that Kai won’t make things any easier for him. “Fine then, hit me with your best shot king Kai.” He says with an impassive face.

"Seal the deal with me then?" Kai asks.

"How?"

Kai leans towards him again, the king swipes his thumb across Sehun's lips, the angel tries to not wince. "Aren't you going to stop me?"

Sehun wants to but he's not even sure what the king is up to. "Do you have bad intentions?" he asks instead.

Kai laughs. "I'm the Devil, what do you think?"

Kai roughly pulls him forward, their faces were so close… too close. "I'm not afraid of you, Kai." he says.

"I don't want you to be." Kai drawls. The king looks at every inch of his face. "I'll seal the deal for you now, is that okay?"

"As long as you keep your word."

Right after Sehun said that, Kai presses his lips against his own. Sehun's eyes were wide in shock. He lets out a hiss when the king suddenly bites his lower lip, just enough to draw blood.

Kai pulls back, a satisfied look on his face as he swipes his tongue across his own lips as if he's savoring the taste of Sehun's blood. "It's a deal then."

"Y-you--"

"Don't angels get kisses in Heaven?" Kai asks him.

Sehun looks completely scandalized. He attempts to raise his hand against the king but he holds himself back. He glares at Kai instead.

"Don't you dare take advantage of me again." He warns.

"I asked for you and you said as long as I keep my word." Kai shrugs as he finally lets go of his hold on Sehun.

Sehun opens his mouth for a retort but he closes it again when he fails to tell him what he wants to say.

"It must be hard. You can't cuss, can't get angry, you can't even slap me." Kai taunts.

"Only you devils do that." Sehun says through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you learn to _ live _a little during your stay here." Kai smirks.

Sehun takes a deep breath. "Permission to go back to my chambers, your highness." he grits.

Kai looks even more amused. Sehun would have yelled profanities if he could. "Go on, my servants outside will escort you back. Be ready tomorrow because I won't go easy on you anymore."

Sehun glares at the king once more before getting up and leaving the room. He wordlessly returns to his chambers. Once he was alone, he goes down on his knees at the edge of the bed and prayed to his Ruler.

This might be his most difficult task yet and he does not want to let anyone down. He recalls the feeling of Kai's lips against his own and he instantly buries his face against the mattress.

He asks for forgiveness for being so careless. He's one of the highest ranked angels, he's supposed to be untouchable yet he carelessly allowed a devil to _ taint _him like that---and it's not just any devil, he's the king of the devils! Sehun should have known better than to make a deal with the devil but this is for Heaven's sake.

* * *

Greed. Sloth. Gluttony. Wrath. Envy. Lust. Pride.

Sehun kept repeating all seven deadly sins in his head as he's on his way to meet Kai. It's a new day and Sehun has no plans on letting letting the king play with him again just like the night before.

He was already done eating so he meets up with Kai at the throne room instead. Like before, he's left alone with the king.

"Did you sleep well?" Kai asks.

"I'm not exactly here to play house with you, you know." Sehun says.

"Are you not contented in your room?" Kai asks as if he didn't hear Sehun speak.

"What?" Sehun's brows furrow. I don't care about a damn room. You can let me sleep in a pigsty for all I care." he scoffs.

Kai's eyes land on him and Sehun immediately feels a shiver running down his spine but he stands his guard.

"Pride," Kai smirks.

Sehun falters for bit. "N-no, that's not…"

"You're making this too easy for me, don't you think?" Kai nonchalantly says.

"It's not nice to underestimate an Archangel like me, your highness." Sehun retorts.

"Like I said, pride." Kai shrugs. "And just call me Kai, you don't have to be so stiff and formal with me. After all, I already broke the ice with you last night." he grins.

Sehun's face turns red out of anger---perhaps embarrassment. "What are your plans, Kai?" he changes the subject.

"Easy going, we don't want you experiencing wrath too soon." Kai taunts.

Sehun would love to use his fist to wipe that smirk off Kai's face. _ Goodness! _Sehun can't believe he's getting such horrid thoughts already.

Kai laughs, probably because of the face Sehun is currently making. "Anyways as for what I want," he makes his way towards the Archangel. "I want you to enjoy and be comfortable here, that's all."

"What do you suggest?" Sehun asks.

Kai whips something out from his pocket. Sehun nearly rolls his eyes when he sees the cigarette.

"Let's start with something simple." he flicks his finger and the cigarette lights up. Sehun really wants nothing to do with that cancer stick but he's not exactly in the position to decline.

Sehun hesitantly takes the cigarette.He simply follows what Kai did. He coughs after taking a huff. He looks at Kai and shakes his head. Kai takes the cigarette and effortlessly inhales and exhales. Sehun's face scrunches up at the smoke. His lungs hurt less when the king makes him try again but Sehun still doesn't understand what's so addicting about smoking.

Kai tells him to go again. On the third try, he feels no discomfort. His brows met in confusion. He looks at Kai for an answer but the king simply shrugs. Sehun doesn't realize how long he's been smoking but the next thing he knows, he had already used up most of the cigarette.

"What did you do?" Sehun asks.

"What did _ you _ do?" Kai returns the question.

Sehun frowns. "You made me do it."

"And you enjoyed it." Kai snickers. "I can give you another one if you want to."

Sehun shakes his head. "No, one is enough." he huffs. "I do know that you did something, I felt out of it for a moment."

"I have your blood, don't I?" Kai tilts his head. "You're bound to me for now which means I… have control over you."

Sehun narrows his eyes. "How is that fair? What if you make me commit the sins for your advantage?"

"Oh don't worry about that," Kai assures. "Your sins are connected to your true feelings and emotions, I have no power over that." he explains. "It's funny because humans would always say '_ Oh the devil made me do it', 'This is the devil's fault' _and other bullshit like that but the truth is, it's just them."

Sehun didn't want to believe that but it made sense in a way and Kai dislikes lying. "You committed a sin before coming here, right? Was that because of me or was it your choice?"

Sehun clenches his fists. "I had to come here, it was my only option."

"Did I make you do it?"

Sehun averts his gaze. "No,"

Kai chuckles and when Sehun looks at him again, he has a satisfied grin on his face. "Come with me, I have so many places to take you."

Sehun doesn't move. Kai gave him a knowing look and the next thing he knows, his feet were moving automatically to come near the king.

"Stop!" Sehun exclaims. "I'll go with you just… stop doing that!"

"I don't like using it on you either but you're such a stubborn one." Kai mockingly says. Sehun rolls his eyes for the nth time that morning and follows the king.

Sehun doesn't know if Kai has control over the palace either but unlike the long walks he made yesterday when the demons were assisting him, it only took a few turns for Kai to take him outside.

"Your think your powers don't work here, don't you?" Kai asks.

"Yeah, I mean… this is Hell after all."

Kai raises an eyebrow at him. "That's what your mind tells you. Have you tried using them?"

"I'm in Hell." Sehun points out the obvious. "Let's say that my powers do work but how will your little devils react if they see an angel flying around here?"

"They won't give a fuck." Kai bluntly says. "Perhaps they'd look at you in interest but that's it. You're with me so no one will dare to approach you."

Sehun sighs in exasperation before trying to summon his wings. He mentally sends a quick prayer to his Ruler. He really wasn't expecting it to work so he nearly jumps out in shock when his wings actually appeared.

Kai actually looks fascinated as he gives Sehun a once over. He walks over to run his palms over the glorious wings that Sehun have. "They're lovely." he hums. "You must be your Ruler's favorite huh? I have never seen an angel with wings as pretty as this."

"But why would you allow me to summon my wings here on Hell?" Sehun asks.

"Well you need wings to fly around, right?" Kai asks.

"But what about--" Sehun doesn't get to finish his question when massive black wings suddenly appear on Kai's back.

Sehun flinches away and his wings automatically move to cover himself. It was only when he hears Kai laughing when he slowly calms himself again. He can't help but gasp as he looks at Kai's wings. They look like Sehun's wings but only bigger and black. Sehun thinks they're beautiful.

"You have wings?."

"Do you think I only have horns, a tail and a pitchfork?" Kai snorts. "That's what humans painted me to be. Apparently I am also supposed to have a monstrous and scary looking face as well." he adds.

Sehun, for the first time, properly takes a good look at Kai to observe his features. Sehun wouldn't even believe this man is the king of the devils himself. Kai has sharp and strong features, his eyes were mysterious and deep, he has good proportions too. He's nothing like the humans imagined a devil to look like. In fact, if Jongin's wings were to change in colour, Sehun would actually be convinced that Kai is an Archangel like him too.

"You're staring." Kai smugly says.

"You're flattering yourself." Sehun scoffs. "I was just wondering why your wings look so much like mine. I expected them to be… demon-ish looking."

"That's because our wings were both gifts from a certain someone." Kai says.

Sehun blinks at him as he tries to process the situation. "Our Ruler gave you your wings?!" Sehun suddenly exclaims.

Kai places a finger over Sehun's lips. "Shhh, that's something for us to discuss some other time. You're going to have to behave for me to divulge more to you. Will you do that?"

Sehun nods and Kai smirks. "Perfect."

The king steps back and flies off. Sehun was in awe for a moment before he pulls himself together to follow the other. Flying around Hell is definitely something Sehun never expected that he'd do, and with the king of the devils at that too.

It is weird but there is a sense of relaxation as he's flying around like this. He only uses his wings whenever he has to make rounds in Heaven or if there is an emergency and he has to get to a place quick. He cannot remember the last time he actually flew just because he wants to.

Kai suddenly makes a turn and he disappears off Sehun's line of sight for a bit. Not long after, he sees Kai flying beneath him. He turns so that he's facing Sehun.

"You seem to enjoy this… flying, I mean." Sehun says.

"I've done it throughout my whole immortal life." Kai answers coolly. "It's nice to do it when you need to relax."

"It has been a while since I flew to relax." Sehun admits. "But I wouldn't exactly say that Hell is relaxing."

"That's fair." Kai chuckles. "Do you think you can keep up with me?"

Sehun looks offended with the question. "I'm an angel, of course I can."

"So much pride." Kai hums and Sehun purses his lips. "Follow me if you can, little angel." With that, he dashes off.

Sehun sighs before speeding up to follow him. Every up, down, twist and turn feels all new to Sehun. He never flew this fast before without any sense of urgency. Once Sehun gets back to Heaven, he’s definitely going to do this again. The view up there is incomparable compared to the view down below. But Sehun has to admit, Hell is not as bad as he expected it to look. Sehun is so lost in thought as he’s flying that it was too late when he realizes that he’s being hit. He gasps in pain when he feels something hitting his wings and before he knows it, there were more coming.

He looks down and he sees some demons chasing him. Kai is pretty far ahead so they probably don’t know that he’s there as a guest. He tries flying higher and speeding up but they still continue to chase him. Something sharp hits his left wing and he screams in pain.

“S-stop!” he yells. “I’m not here to fight!” He starts panicking. His wings won’t hold out any longer at this rate but it would be even more dangerous for him if he falls down. Sehun mentally curses (he’ll ask for forgiveness later), he takes a deep breath and calls out Kai’s name. Forget his pride, he doesn’t want to get hurt.

Just when his wings were about to give out, he feels an arm around his waist to keep him from falling down. The expressions of the demons chasing him change from angry to scared. Sehun sighs in relief when he sees Kai beside him. The king looks pissed and if Sehun wasn’t so distracted by the pain he’s feeling, he would’ve gotten scared too.

“No one is allowed to hurt the angel with King Kai. Haven’t I sent out this order since last night?” Kai tells them as his expression darkens. “It’s either you’re all ignorant or you chose to defy my order. Which one is it?”

“Y-your highness, we have not heard of the order! We thought he’s here to mess with us! Believe us!” one of them quickly kneels down and the rest all follow.

“Here to mess with you? Which fucking part of him looks threatening to you?” Kai spat.

“We’re sorry your highness! Please forgive us!”

Sehun senses that Kai is nowhere near done with them so he holds onto his arm. “Stop. Just let them go.” He says.

Kai frowns at him but before the king could even make a retort, Sehun beats him to it. “I need to have a word with you so let them go.” He raises his voice.

Kai’s followers all look ready to kill him for raising his voice at their king but Kai takes a deep breath instead. “Get the fuck out of my sight.” Kai tells the demons. “Be sure to tell other ignorant fools like you about what happened to avoid this again.”

The demons all apologize again before leaving. “You need to get that checked out at the palace infirmary.” Kai says as he eyes the cuts on Sehun’s wings.

“They’ll heal on their own.” Sehun says. “You can let go of me now.”

Kai’s hold on his waist tightens instead. “You said you need to have a word with me.” He changes the subject.

“Put me down first.”

“Why would I—”

“I said put me down first.” Sehun repeats.

Kai grumbles something under his breath, most likely a cuss, before literally putting Sehun down on the ground. Sehun grimaces since Kai isn’t gentle with the action at all. He falls down on his butt and his wings remain sprawled out. He huffs out a short frustrated sigh before glaring at the king. Kai crosses his arms and looks down at him.

“What is it that you wanted to say to me?” Kai asks.

“May I curse?” Sehun asks.

That momentarily takes the seriousness off of Kai’s face. He laughs for a bit but when he sees that Sehun’s expression remains the same, he restrains himself. “Go on.”

“Fuck you.” Sehun says.

Kai tries his best to not smile in amusement. “Okay, anything else you want to add?”

Sehun takes another deep breath. He seriously got hurt and this devil has the audacity to act so nonchalant about it? “Putting blames on others is bad but I can’t help it. This is your fault! You planned this didn’t you? Are you playing games with me? Are you trying to act like a hero? Are you---”

Sehun’s mouth suddenly closes on its own. His eyes widened and he looks at Kai. He tries talking again but he cannot even speak. “I need to stop you right there, little angel.” Kai says. Sehun glowers at him. “I do not lie so the way I acted towards my followers earlier is real. Second, I saw how you look like you’re having the time of your life when you’re flying freely so I gave you time alone. Didn’t I come to save your ass once you called out for me? Do not blame this on me.”

Guilt suddenly strikes Sehun. He avoids eye contact and looks down on the ground to avoid Kai’s gaze. “Let’s go back to the palace. I’ll have you cleaned up and checked.” Kai tells him.

When Sehun doesn’t make a move, Kai bends down to pick him up. It was only when Sehun lets out a squeak when he realizes that Kai returned his voice again. “No…” Sehun murmurs. 

“It’s not like you can fly right now.” Kai scoffs. “Stop acting like a child.”

Sehun doesn’t speak after that. Instead, he hides his wings again. He avoids looking at Kai’s face at all costs because he’s frustrated with himself at the moment. He can’t believe he lashed out like that all because he felt the fear that he won’t be able to accomplish his mission.

Kai brings him back to the palace. He takes him to the infirmary and ordered some of his servants to check on him. Sehun ignored the servants and refused to summon his wings again. They’d heal on their own anyways. He stayed there throughout the rest of the day. When evening came, he was summoned for supper again but he asks the servants to take him to his bedchambers instead. The servants allowed him to after asking Kai about it.

For the first time ever, Sehun doesn’t pray that night. He wasn’t able to sleep either, not even a wink. He doesn’t come out for breakfast or lunch for the next day either. He’s been staying in his bedchambers for who knows how long until he hears the door opening once again.

“For the last time, I’m not coming out.” Sehun groans.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to.”

Sehun abruptly sits up when he hears Kai’s voice. He sees the king entering his room with an unreadable look on his face. “What are you doing here?” Sehun asks.

“I’m in my palace.” Kai answers.

Sehun rolls his eyes at that. “My apologies, your highness.”

“You’ve been stuck in your chambers for almost a day now, are you on hunger strike or something?” Kai asks. “I thought you have a mission to do?”

Sehun sits properly on the bed to look at Kai. “I’m just thinking about a lot of things.” He answers quietly. Kai doesn’t say a word but he intently looks at Sehun to show him that he’s listening. After a few moments of silence, Sehun finally swallows his pride to speak.

“I’m sorry for yesterday.” He says quietly. “I was out of line for accusing all those things to you. I was just scared of failing this mission that I let my emotions get the better of me.”

It’s such an absurd situation for the Archangel. A high ranked angel like him is actually apologizing to the king of the Devils. But he knows his Ruler would want him to do the right thing and right now, the right thing is to apologize for the way he acted.

“It was your first time feeling wrath so I was easy on you.” Kai chuckles. “And by lazing around here all day, you experienced sloth too.”

Sehun’s eyes widen at him. “Wait, no way? Is that fair?”

Kai laughs in amusement. “You’re really making things so much easier for me. You just got here and yet you’re almost halfway done with all seven sins.”

Sehun pulls his hair in frustration. “This is ridiculous.” He mutters under his breath. Since when is he this careless?

“How are your wings, by the way?” Kai asks.

“They’re probably much better now since I rested.” Sehun replies. “But I can’t fly yet. I don’t want to force them.”

“That’s fine, I’m not taking you anywhere far today.” Kai nods.

"Where to?" Sehun asks. 

"Meet me by the throne room after you get ready." Kai says. 

"Fine," Sehun gets up. "But please, be sure that there's no angry mob of demons today." 

Kai snorts at that. "I assure you that it's all fine." 

Once Kai left his room, the two servants during his first night came in to assist him to the bathing chambers. Once he's all clean and dressed up, they take him to the throne room to meet Kai again. 

The king smiles upon seeing him. Sometimes, it really is hard to believe that this man is the king of the devils. 

"Shall we go?" Kai asks. Sehun nods. Kai leads him outside again and without warning, he picks Sehun up and summons his wings. The place wasn't that far. When he puts Sehun down, the Archangel forgets about all the complaints and scolding he was supposed to tell the king because the place is breathtaking. 

It was a huge garden. The place looks endless. There were fruits, different plants and different flowers. 

"Welcome to the Eden of Hell." Kai says. "What do you think?"

"It's really nice. I didn't know that such a pretty place exists here." Sehun answers as he looks around. 

"You really need to stop with all these assumptions. Enough with all those dumb stereotypes of Heaven being a complete paradise and Hell being a nightmare." Kai scoffs. 

"Well to be fair, I bet your servants also think that Heaven sucks." Sehun shrugs. 

"The only thing that makes Heaven look good is the gold. Remove that and it's just as ordinary as Earth." Kai points out. 

Sehun frowns at that. "You act as if you've been to Heaven." 

Kai gives him a knowing look. "How did you think I get these wings?"

Sehun looks at him in confusion. He wants to ask so many questions but Kai beats him to it. "I'll answer your questions later but for now, I want you to enjoy this."

Sehun feels like a lost and confused puppy as he's trailing behind Kai. The king motions his finger and Sehun's pace quickens until he's walking side to side with him. Sehun scowls at him. 

"I told you to stop doing that." Sehun says.

"Doing what?"

"Stop making me do things involuntarily." Sehun crosses his arms. "It's weird."

"Funny thing about that is it only works if you really think that you want to submit." Kai points a finger at his temple. 

The angel looks at him weirdly. "But you got my blood."

"Yeah, it helps too. Don't you feel more _ connected _to me." He grins. 

Sehun feels a shudder at that. "My only connection is with my Ruler." He scoffs. 

"Has he talked to you since you arrived here? Shouldn't he check on you to make sure you're okay?"

"He doesn't have to. I know He's watching over me." 

"Then why have you already committed three sins?"

Sehun purses his lips. Kai struck a nerve there. "I'm not a child that He has to guide and watch over all the time. He trusts me. Making mistakes is fine as long as I learn from them."

Kai only raises a brow at him before shrugging. "Boring," he comments. 

"Stop asking me if it's boring then." Sehun retorts. 

"Stop pouting little angel,devils would want to devour you if you look like that." 

"What was it that you wanted to show me here?" He changes the subject. 

"Ah, you haven't eaten anything yet since yesterday. I'm letting you eat whatever you want here since you're not fond of meat anyways." Kai says. 

Sehun tilts his head in confusion. "That's actually… nice of you. But what's the catch?" 

"No catch baby, you don't always have to bargain with the Devil." 

"For real?" Sehun ignores the pet name again. 

"There's no forbidden fruit here, if that's what you're worried about." Kai chuckles. 

"Very funny." Sehun rolls his eyes. He picks up the nearest fruit which happens to be a grape. He pops one into his mouth. "If you think I'm committing gluttony, you're wrong. Just like you, I don't need to eat to survive either."

"No thoughts like that crossed my mind, I promise." Kai says.

"Did you really just bring me here to let me eat or is there anything else?" Sehun asks. 

"I told you that you may ask me questions later. Just enjoy this time that I am giving you." Kai says. 

"Then eat with me." Sehun tells him. "Sharing food is much better than eating alone. This place is yours after all."

Kai shakes his head as a smile forms on his lips. "You're such a pure soul." 

"You don't need to have a pure soul to have basic manners and decency." Sehun says. 

"Are Archangels allowed to be this sassy?" Kai snorts. 

Sehun takes an apple this time. "Surprise, angels can have personalities too." He takes one bite. 

Kai watches him in amusement. "I have to admit though, you're no ordinary angel." 

"That's just because I'm the only angel that stayed in Hell." Sehun reasons. "I'm not usually this moody." He grumbles. 

"Correction, you are not the only angel that went to Hell." Kai tells him. 

"I doubt any of my kind can actually stand it here." Sehun scoffs as he munches on the apple. 

Kai gives him another look before stepping forward to take his hand. Kai pulls Sehun's hand closer to take a bite of the apple, all while looking into Sehun's eyes. 

"Well I did." 

_ Not the only angel. Wings. A gift from the Ruler. _It all makes sense now. Sehun's eyes widen comically. 

"How did an angel end up as the king of Hell?!" Sehun exclaims.

"Former angel." Kai corrects with a laugh. 

"Was that why your wings were black? Wait, it doesn't make sense. Why? How did you end up here? What did you do?" Sehun rambles. 

"I left Heaven." He answers nonchalantly. "I wasn't happy there. Your Ruler wasn't happy with me either and that's why he created this place to get rid of me." 

Sehun is having a hard time processing the whole situation. Kai doesn't lie so whatever he's telling him is the truth. 

"Why would you leave Heaven? Everything up there is perfect… I couldn't ask for more." Sehun says with a frown.

"Perfect? I was nothing but a puppet up there. Down here I call the shots. Down here I'm free. I took the opportunity when he wanted to get rid of me." Kai proudly says. 

"I don't understand. The Ruler is forgiving. He wouldn't get rid of you like that." Sehun reasons. 

"The Ruler is forgiving indeed but it's not forgiveness that I needed." Kai says. "I'm not like those other foolish angels that can't live without Him. He gave up on me and that's why He created this kingdom for me." 

Sehun feels sick. He cannot believe what he's hearing. "W-what did you do for things to end up that way?" Sehun's voice trembles. 

"I wanted power and I got it. Who do you think started the seven deadly sins?" Kai laughs. "The more I sinned, the more my wings changed. That was when your precious Ruler wanted me out." 

Sehun is in complete disbelief. He never felt any fear for Kai before but now it's all completely different. 

"You're afraid." Kai states. 

Sehun steps back. "Why wouldn't I be?" He gulps. "You're a monster." 

Kai snaps his fingers and he freezes on the spot. He steps towards him and forces him to look into him. "Don't worry though." He strokes Sehun's cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Sehun," Kai calls out when Sehun refused to meet his eyes. The Archangel hesitantly looks at him. "I did mean it when I said you're different. 

"How am I any different?" Sehun asks. 

"Only you have the guts to come down here." Kai answers. "You have your own beliefs, plans and goals. You don't just stick to what you are told yet… you always remain obedient to your Ruler." 

"And I will remain obedient. I will accomplish this mission even if it kills me." Sehun says with determination. 

"Oh I wouldn't want you killed either. You're pretty costly." Kai shrugs. "I wouldn't want that bag of gold to go to waste."

"I'm not your possession." 

"By the rules of my kingdom, you are." Kai says. "It's nothing new to you, ever since you were created you have always been a possession." 

Sehun narrows his eyes. "I'm not."

"You have been serving your Ruler your whole life." Kai says matter of factly. "That makes you His possession."

"That's not it! Serving him is my own choice and it is something I love to do!" Sehun retorts. 

"Have you ever tried doing anything else? I have been there Sehun. When I started to live for myself, things changed and I saw things in a different light." Kai grins. 

"It's selfish." Sehun spat. 

"Then isn't your Ruler selfish as well? He created you to serve Him? Isn't that selfish? You blindly think so highly of him." 

Sehun is left dumbstruck. Kai's words were painful to hear. He felt a lot of emotions at once. He felt confused, upset, disappointed, afraid but among all that, he feels anger the most. He feels rage and before Sehun knows it, he's actually lunging at Kai.

"Take that back! What do you know about Him? You have already turned your back on Him! You have no right to talk that way!" Sehun lands a slap and a punch on the king. 

_ Wrath. _It truly is a horrible feeling. Sehun wants to stop himself. He knows he has to stop but it's eating him up. 

He only stops when Kai tightly grips his wrists. The king could have used his powers to make Sehun stop but he took all of Sehun's slaps and punches and yet despite that there is not a single scratch on him.

"Keep this up Sehun." Kai smirks. "Keep this up and you'll end up like me." He pulls Sehun close until their chests collide. "I don't even give a damn about the war anymore. Fail this mission and I'll make sure your Ruler doesn't take you back and when that happens…" Sehun feels his lips ghosting over his. "You'll only be serving me."

He releases his hold on the Archangel. It all dawns down on Sehun. It felt like someone poured ice cold water over him. He didn't even notice that there were angry tears falling down his face. His whole expression wilts and he clutches his hand over his chest. 

He immediately wipes his tears away and takes deep breaths. Kai's expression remains unreadable but he reaches forward to tug on Sehun's shirt. "Pull yourself together, there's no fun if you make it too easy for me." He says. 

Sehun lightly shoves him away and Kai shakes his head in disbelief. The king reaches into his pocket and pulls out two cigarettes. He lights both sticks and gives one to Sehun. Sehun looks hesitant for a moment but he takes it anyways. 

It's odd and comforting at the same time. Sehun can't even explain what's going on with his mind and emotions at the moment. One moment, he's punching and screaming at Kai then now he's suddenly smoking cigarettes with him. 

The fact that Kai allows him to lash out is weird to him. What kind of king allows his guest to slap and scream at him? 

They bask in the silence for quite a while until Kai decides to break it. "Is there something you want to say to me?" 

Sehun looks up at the blood red sky. "I'm… sorry." He murmurs. "Again." 

"I was being an asshole so it's fine." He brushes him off. "You have quite the temper though, how did you last in Heaven?"

Kai notices the change in Sehun's expression. "Fine, no more heaven talk since it's pissing you off." He raises his hands in defeat. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"You and I are different." Sehun says. "We see my Ruler in different ways and I cannot change your opinion about that but to me, He is my king and no one else can ever replace him." 

"Very well." Kai nods. "Come on, let's go back to the palace."

"You're letting me off the hook so easily?" Sehun asks. 

"I can always punish you, if that's what you want." Kai suggests. 

"You punish the evil. That's something I'm not." 

Kai ends up laughing at that and Sehun looks at him. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing… it's nothing." The king chuckles. 

* * *

Sehun is back in his bedchambers later. It has been a long day. Kai being a former angel and His Ruler giving up on him is a bitter pill to swallow. Not to mention the fact that it was also his Ruler that created Hell itself. 

His whole outburst towards Kai bothered him too. Sehun doesn't know if this is going to be a routine for them. Kai doesn't even get mad at Sehun for taking out his anger on him despite being a king. Instead, Kai shrugs it all off the moment Sehun mutters an apology. It's so frustrating on how Kai is the reason he gets mad yet he's also the one to knock him back to his senses. 

_ "Sehun," _

Sehun flinches from his seat when he hears his Ruler's voice. It was a telepathic message. 

_ "If you are not ready for this mission, you may always leave." _

Sehun frowns. What did He mean? "I already got this far, why would I leave?" 

_ "You're becoming a sinner, Sehun." _

Sehun wakes up in cold sweat and ragged breaths. He looks around his bedchambers and nobody was in there. It was a dream. Sehun pulls his hair in frustration. 

He recalls sleeping right after Kai brought him back into the palace yet he can vividly recall the words His Ruler told him in his dream. 

It was what Sehun fears. Sehun does not want to disappoint Him. How many times has he fallen into temptation since he got here? 

Sehun gets up from his bed. He sneaks out and goes into the bathing chambers instead since he needed to clear his mind. The only places he can go to without getting lost in the seemingly endless palace are the bathing chambers and the throne room. 

The palace is nearly empty at around this time and Sehun wonders if the servants all have their own bedrooms or if they have homes to go to.

Once he's inside the bathing chambers, he strips off his clothing and slowly sinks down into the water. The water is always in the perfect temperature and Sehun wonders if it's naturally like that or if it's because of the hellfire. 

Sehun sighs in contentment as he closes his eyes to relax. That was until the familiar scent of tobacco fills his nostrils. His eyes snap open and he follows the scent. He sees a figure right at the corner of the bath chambers. 

"Kai?" Sehun hesitantly calls out. 

"I'm surprised you didn't notice me when you got in." Kai says. 

Sehun suddenly feels conscious as he lowers himself down even more into the water. "Have you been there this whole time?" 

"Yeah." Kai snaps his fingers and the hellfire brightens up the room. That was when Sehun realizes that Kai is also in the water with him. "What brings you here at such an ungodly hour?" 

"I needed to relax and I happen to like this place." Sehun admits. "Why didn't you say a word when I came in?" 

Kai throws away the cigarette and looks over at Sehun. "I happened to like the view."

Sehun doesn't get it at first but he realizes that he was watching him this whole time. Sehun wants to sink into the water out of embarrassment. He really took his time in taking off his clothes because he thought he was alone.

Sehun is so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of the water moving. He only snaps out of his thoughts when he realizes that Kai moved closer to him. The lights are still a bit dim but it was already enough to see and the water cannot really hide everything. 

There were bathing chambers in Heaven too yet Sehun never really felt as conscious as he did right now. 

Kai most likely notices because there is a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You are holding back, aren't you?" He asks. 

Sehun tries his best to not bat an eyelash as Kai invades more of his personal space. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"How much do you trust yourself about succeeding this mission?" Kai asks as he places his palm against the stone behind Sehun, trapping him in. 

"I will succeed." Sehun hates how he sounds like he's trying to convince himself. 

"Want to make a gamble then?" 

"Gambling is bad." Sehun huffs.

"I can make an order to prevent the war if you take this gamble." 

That catches Sehun's attention but he still shakes his head. "I won't fall for your tricks, Kai." 

"Come on, it's an easy one. If you succeed, you're sure to make your Ruler proud." He coos. Sehun still ignores him. "You know that I can do this all day." He adds as he steps even closer.

Sehun would have stepped back if he has anywhere else to go. He badly wants to sink himself in the water but that's not ideal considering the position that they're in right now so he settles with glaring at the king (like always) instead. 

"You're playing dirty." Sehun whines.

"What's so bad about two men in a bath together?" He innocently hums. At this point, Sehun **does not **even want to know whatever it is that's poking his thigh right now. 

"Fine, what is it?" He grits. 

"I'll allow you to experience greed, envy and gluttony." Kai starts. "But once you experience lust, that's where you lose." 

That was when Sehun finally gathers the strength to push the king away. "That's easy." He flippantly says. 

Kai grins. "Very easy." 

"It's you who's making things easier for me, you know." Sehun points out. 

"I'm making things exciting." Kai says before climbing out of the bath. Sehun quickly looks away. Kai took his sweet time in dressing up as well.

"Fine then, but how long are we going to keep this up? I need to return to my home soon." Sehun asks. 

"Up until the end of the week, how is that?" Kai asks as he buttons his shirt. 

"Deal then." 

"No seals this time, I can't have you losing too soon." Kai says with a wink. With that, the king leaves him. 

Sehun submerges himself in the water for about a minute or two right after that encounter in order to distract himself. 

* * *

The following day, Kai takes him outside once again. This time, Kai takes him to a place that looks like a dungeon of some sorts.

"This is not a sex dungeon, if that's what you are worried about." Kai tells him. 

"You and your dirty mouth." 

"Dirty mouth that does wonders, I must say." 

Sehun scrunches his nose out of disgust as the king laughs at him. "Where am I?" Sehun asks instead. 

"This is where the sinners are punished." Kai says. "I make the final call on what kind of punishment should be given to these sinners and they suffer that down here." 

Sehun's expression wilts. "Why would you take me here?" 

"Because I want you to know that I am not the one that is personally making them suffer." Kai says. Kai leads him to another endless hall with several doors on both corridors. 

"How do they suffer?" Sehun asks, curiosity getting the better of him. 

Kai opens the nearest door and inside, Sehun sees a large room that looks like an office. Kai goes inside first and Sehun follows. 

Sehun sees a man that looks like he's in his late fifties in the room. He looks like he's in a rush. He stumbles across the room as if he's looking for something. The man slides his bookshelf and behind was a closed vault. The man opens the vault and he panics when the vault is empty. He searches the room again and again. The man is already in tears as he continues to search. 

"This man is a corrupt politician." Kai starts. "He stole from the people out of his greed for money. This is his Hell. Everyday he will wake up to the scene of his money missing and he will continue to experience this until he gets over his greed." He explains. 

They leave that room and Kai makes him pick a different door. Sehun points one not too far away and they both enter. 

The next door led them to a brothel. Kai snickers as Sehun's eyes widen in horror. There's a whole orgy happening in front of them. 

"Wow, you're really good at picking." Kai teases. 

"Let's leave. I don't like it here." Sehun winces. 

Sehun hears so much moaning and there were too many naked bodies in front of them. It is so indecent and inappropriate.

"That man over there," Kai points the man on the bed. There was a man sucking his cock while a woman was riding his face. His hands were all over a different woman's breasts too. Sehun has never seen something so obscene his whole life. 

"This doesn't look like punishment at all." Sehun tightly closes his eyes.

He suddenly hears laughter and when Sehun opens his eyes again, the man is curled up on the bed and hiding his face. The women and the men were all laughing at him and so were all the other people in the brothel. 

"What's going on?" He asks. 

"This man cheated on his wife with different people when he was still alive. His version of Hell is being humiliated for the rest of his life." 

"Humiliated for what?" Sehun asks. 

"Erectile dysfunction and a small penis." 

Sehun actually snorts but he covers his mouth to stop himself. Kai smirks at him. "Well well, someone's a naughty angel. Why are you enjoying someone's suffering?" He asks. 

"N-no I wasn't--" he stops because he doesn't want to lie. "Okay, he kind of deserves it but I'm sorry for laughing at something like that." 

Kai has a triumphant look on his face as he leads Sehun out of that place. "Kai, do you have your own Hell too?" He curiously asks. 

Kai is quiet for a moment. "No but I can picture it." 

"What would it be like?" 

"Coming back to Heaven." Kai answers. "Having my freedom stripped again and becoming a puppet again." 

Sehun gives him a disappointed look but he doesn't make a comment. He doesn't want to fight him again. 

"How about you? What do you think your Hell would be like?" Kai asks him.

"I'm already here." 

Kai laughs. "I doubt that being with me is going to be your Hell." 

"What else would my Hell be?" 

Kai takes his hand. "I'll show you if you want to." He says. 

"You only punish sinners." Sehun says.

"You have sinned." 

"My sins are nowhere close to the amount that the souls here have committed." He reasons out. 

"And you will be given something light." 

"I'd probably be bitten by ants or something." Sehun huffs as he allows Kai to drag him into a different room. 

This time however, Kai doesn't come in with him. "I will not make the final call for yours, it will all depend on the sins you've made. Do tell me what you experience." Kai says before closing the door on him. 

It was stupid how Sehun even agreed to this. Day by day he just keeps making more and more stupid decisions. 

Sehun does not even realize that the room he's in looks a lot like Heaven. He frowns, this is supposed to be Hell, right?

He keeps walking until a massive gate suddenly appears in front of him to block his way. He eyes the gate in confusion. 

"What are you doing here?" Sehun sees the other Archangels on the other side of the gate. They were all looking at him with disappointed looks on their faces. 

Sehun wonders why until he sees his Ruler appearing as well. Just like all the other Archangels, He too had a disappointed look on His face. 

_ Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. _

They weren't speaking but he hears all their voices in his head. He steps back and he feels a hand wrapped around his waist. 

He turns his head and he sees Kai with a sinister smile on his face. Kai tightens his hold on his waist with one arm while his other hand strokes Sehun's face. 

_ "Sinner," _ Kai whispers. 

  


"Sehun! Sehun!" It was Kai's voice that knocks him back into reality. He pants as he looks at his surroundings, he was already back in the hallway. 

"You were screaming, I had to get you out of there." Kai tells him. 

Sehun's knees gave out and he falls onto the ground. He wraps his arms around himself out of fear. 

"No…" he murmurs. "I'm not… I'm not a sinner." He chokes on a sob.

Kai sighs. "Sehun, what you saw in there is not real." 

Sehun looks at Kai with a defeated expression on his face. "Why are you doing this to me Kai? Every time I let my guard down around you, you break a part of me." He says. 

"Whatever happened in there was not my doing." Kai tells him. 

"You made me go in there. You know what punishment was waiting for me." 

"I don't." Kai states. "I simply absorbed all your negative emotions and stored them all in that room. I did not make the final call. If you weren't guilty, that room would have remained empty but that was you punishing yourself in there." 

"W-what?" Sehun looks at him in bewilderment. 

"I made you go in there because I simply wanted to prove a point that you won't see me in your Hell. I was right, wasn't I?" 

The ones he saw in his Hell were the ones waiting for him in Heaven. The irony. 

"I need some time alone." Sehun says as he slowly stands up. He manages to find an exit in the dungeon. 

Once he's outside, he summons his wings. He was about to leave but he catches a glimpse of his own wings. 

Kai follows him outside and for the first time ever, he sees Kai with a shocked and confused expression on his face too. 

"Your wings…" Kai says. 

Half of Sehun's wings have turned black. Sehun doesn't even have the strength to cry. Wings are gifts by their Ruler because they are worthy… does that mean Sehun is no longer worthy? 

Sehun hides his wings again instead. Perhaps the Ruler did visit his dreams. He was given a warning and yet he still gambled with Kai right after that. 

Sehun feels like everything is caving in on him. Was he really not ready for this mission? 

He suddenly feels warmth and it registers to him that Kai has his arms wrapped around him. "Rest for now." 

Sehun doesn't know if it's Kai's powers or not but those words worked on him. 

***

When Sehun comes to, he was in an unfamiliar room. It was bigger and more spacious than his own bedchambers. 

"You are awake." Sehun sees Kai sitting at the edge of the bed. He immediately sits up. It looks like Kai has been there for quite a while. It somehow makes Sehun wonder if there's much to do in Hell. Ever since he arrived, Kai has always kept him company despite having duties as the king.

Sehun doesn't say anything to Kai. Instead, he summons his own wings again. He sighed in disappointment when he realized that it wasn't a nightmare after all. Half of his wings remain to be black while the other side is white. 

"Don't dwell on it too much." Kai tells him. 

"Do you think I'm still welcome up there?" Sehun asks with dread. 

"Your Ruler will welcome you in a heartbeat." Kai scoffs. 

"Even if I have sinned?" 

"Don't you remember what you told me? He is forgiving. Unless you push Him away like I did, He won't give up on you." 

Sehun looks at his wings again and sighs in defeat. "Don't you think that he gave up too soon?" 

Kai reaches out to touch the black wing. "I have no answers to that." Sehun shies away when Kai reaches the sensitive part of his wings. "But this is beautiful… you're beautiful."

Sehun immediately hides his wings again. His cheeks have turned pink. "What you said about me punishing myself… was that the truth?" 

Kai nods. "Like I said, I only make the final call. I simply approve of them. These punishments will keep going as long as the soul thinks that it deserves it. It won't end until the soul forgives itself. So far no soul has been able to do that hence it's all endless." 

Sehun wanted to ask more questions but someone suddenly knocks on the door. "Come in." Kai says. 

A servant enters and momentarily stops upon seeing Sehun. He doesn't miss the glare that the servant shoots him before returning her attention to Kai.

"Your highness, there are new arrivals once again. We need you in the throne room." 

"I'm busy, let them be." 

"But your highness--"

Kai was about to interrupt her but Sehun speaks up this time. "Go on, you have your duties. I'll stay here." 

"You sure? Don't you want to ask me some more questions?" Kai asks. 

Sehun shakes his head. "I'm alright. Please, you can't neglect your duties because of me." 

Kai sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'll be back." 

"Okay." Sehun nods. 

Kai leaves first and the servant looks dumbfounded with what she just witnessed. Did her king just take orders from an Angel?

When the servant is sure that Kai is gone, she approaches Sehun. "What are exactly are you?"

"Pardon?" Sehun asks. 

"You come down here like you own the place. We have heard reports about the several times that you disrespected our king and yet he never punished you. He has been treating you differently and why is that?" She accuses. 

Sehun shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"His highness has never treated anyone the same way that he treats you. That is not something for you to ignore." The servant spat.

"Just like what he said, I'm technically his possession. Is that what you mean?" 

"You're dumb as Heaven. Is that how you feel like he's been treating you? Think again." She says before slamming the door on him. 

Sehun should have just labelled that as a weird encounter but he ends up dwelling over it anyways. The servant made some points. Of course there were a few moments when there was hostility between him and Kai but other than that, the king has been nice and patient with him.

Despite all the warnings and threats that the king has given him, he never really acted like a _ devil _to him. 

On the other hand, Sehun has crossed the line plenty of times with him. There's no excuses. 

Kai returns not long after that to invite him for dinner. That night, Sehun pays more attention to the way Kai acts around him and he realizes that what the servant said earlier did make sense. 

"You know, I think you shouldn't overthink for now." Kai says. 

"It's hard not to." Sehun responds. 

"You are in my kingdom anyways. Part of our condition is for you to enjoy your stay here." Kai points out. "Focus on me and live a little." He smiles. 

"You're… being nice." Sehun smiles back. 

"Only because you're such a crybaby, little angel." Kai teases. 

_ "It won't end until the soul forgives itself." _Perhaps that applies to Sehun as well. He needs to move on from the sins he made and make up for them. 

Two days manage to pass by quickly without much drama happening. It was weird because every day of Sehun's stay has always been eventful. Kai takes him wherever he goes and Sehun follows him around anyways. 

The longer Sehun stays, the more obvious the special treatment becomes. Sehun is not dense, he knows that the king probably feels attracted to him but he doesn't comment on it because he doesn't really know how to deal with it. Besides, he has bigger problems. 

His wings haven't returned to normal at all and whenever he prays at night, it feels like he fully lost the connection he has with his Ruler. Sehun repeatedly asks for guidance and forgiveness but he doesn't get any responses. His Ruler doesn't even show up in his dreams either.

"Do you think He gave up on me already?" Sehun asks Kai.

"I think He's testing you. He's always like that." Kai scoffs. 

"The week is ending tomorrow. I'm not sure if I can go back." Sehun frowns. 

"Then why don't you stay?" It was the first time Sehun heard that tone from Kai, it sounded like longing. 

"Remember when you told me that you would make sure that my Ruler won't take me back and that I'd only be serving you?" Sehun asks. 

"It was something I said out of anger. You did punch and slap me that time." 

"You never meant it, I realized." Sehun looks at him. 

"I kinda meant it when I was mad." 

"Well you've been worried about me this whole time. And you never really treated me like a servant." Sehun shrugs. 

"Like I said, it's because you're a crybaby." Kai rolls his eyes. 

"I think you're a good guy, Kai." Sehun honestly says. 

"That's not exactly a compliment for me." Kai groans. "And I'm sure you noticed anyways since you aren't dumb but I'm only like this to you."

Sehun feels his heart skip a beat at that. "Had it been another angel, would you have acted this way as well?" 

Kai gives him a lopsided smile. "No other angel would have the guts to come down here like you." 

"What if there was?" Sehun asks.

"Is that envy, I hear?" Kai chuckles. 

Sehun laughs. "Perhaps." 

That was when Kai hesitantly reaches forward to caress the side of his face. Sehun doesn't move as Kai scoots closer. 

"Is this wrong?" Kai asks him. 

"It's… Supposed to." 

"I don't…" Kai brushes a finger over his lip. "I don't want you to think that I'm going to taint you."

Kai comes closer and Sehun abruptly closes his eyes. He feels the lightest brush of Kai's lips against his before it fully disappears. 

Sehun opens his eyes again and he sees that Kai moved back. "I won't do it if you think it's wrong." Kai says. 

That's the thing. Sehun doesn't feel like it's wrong but he can't tell that to Kai, not yet at least.

Their day ends awkwardly at that. Kai tells him to return to his bedchambers because he suddenly has "duties" to do but Sehun knows better. 

Later that night, Sehun fails to fall asleep again. It all bothered him too much. He's supposed to be returning to Heaven on the next day but he just feels so lost. No one has ever made him feel so many things in the same way that Kai did in a span of a week. It's crazy, Sehun thinks. 

With all that in mind, Sehun leaves his chambers to look for Kai's chambers. It took him a while but Sehun is able to find it after a couple of turns. 

After five whole minutes of internal debating on whether he should proceed or back off, he finally musters up the courage to knock but before that could happen, the door opens to reveal Kai. 

"You do know that I can sense you outside, don't you?" Kai cocks an eyebrow at him.

Sehun awkwardly laughs. "I was too distracted to think of that." He mutters. 

Kai makes a gesture for him to come in. From the looks of it, Kai has been awake this whole time as well. 

It was all obvious anyways so Sehun decides to go straight to the point. 

"Kai, I want to talk about earlier." He starts. 

Kai expectantly looks at him. "We had a gamble, remember?" The king nods. "If I lose… will you let the war happen?" 

"Is that the only reason you are holding back? Because of that deal?" 

"I am an Archangel before anything else. I have my duties and I have rules to follow." His voice wavers when he sees how Kai's expression changed from expectant to disappointment. "I came down here for a mission and I don't even know if I have failed that already. I thought I have this whole thing calculated well but I didn't expect you to come into the picture." Sehun sounds so torn. 

"I want to accomplish my mission. I want to continue following my Ruler and yet…" Sehun bites his lip before looking into Kai. "And yet here I stand before you, admitting all of these thoughts and feelings like it would change a thing." 

"You haven't admitted everything." Kai says. 

Sehun looks defeated as he looks down. "I don't want the war to happen all because of my choice." 

Kai stands up. He pulls the angel close and cups his face. "Forget that fucking gamble, I want you to admit everything to me right now." 

Sehun's eyes glimmered as a lovely blush appears on his cheeks. "I lose. I yield. _ I want you." _

Something changes in Kai's stare. His hold on Sehun remains rough but the angel saw how his expression softens at Sehun's confession. 

"Confess that again." Kai says. 

Sehun closes his eyes as he lets out a ragged breath. "I want you." 

Kai draws his face closer to give him a demanding kiss. Sehun instinctively holds onto his shoulder as he ravages the angel's lips. 

Kai presses their bodies together as he continues to deepen the kiss. Sehun's hand slides down towards his chest. 

Sehun momentarily pulls away from the kiss when he feels the way Kai's heart is thumping against his chest. Kai places a hand over Sehun's. 

"I am greedy. I always want to covet things that I do not deserve. I want you so badly yet I don't want to have you if you think of this as something wrong." 

"My mind says it's wrong." Sehun whispers. "But I feel no guilt in my heart. Other men went to Hell because of what I'm doing now but I don't want to see this as something that's wrong." 

Kai brushes his fingers through Sehun's hair. "You're already in Hell, what's there to lose?" 

This time, it's Sehun that leans in for a kiss. Kai hums in contentment, before kissing back. He licks his way into the other's mouth as his hands began to unbutton Sehun's shirt. 

"You cannot turn back from this." Kai says as he slides the shirt off his shoulders. 

"I don't want to." Sehun says. 

Kai hoists him up and gently brings him to the bed. Kai unbuttons Sehun's pants before pulling them off together with his underwear. 

Sehun attempts to hides himself by closing his legs and Kai smiles knowingly. He bows down and begins kissing the other from his foot up to his thighs. He does the same to the other. Sehun feels butterflies since it looked like the king is worshipping him. 

Kai grabs him by the knees to spread his legs and Sehun flushes as he feels the other's gaze all over his exposed body. Kai continues to leave kisses on his inner thighs. Kai skips where Sehun badly wants to be touched the most and proceeds to kiss him on his navel up until he reaches his collarbones, then neck. Sehun's breath hitches as he arches against him. 

Kai trails down again to take one of Sehun's nipples into his mouth. Sehun gasps in surprise. The nub hardens as he swirls his tongue against it. He moves onto the other while he uses his hand to start stroking Sehun's length. 

Sehun whimpers as he clutches onto the sheets. The Archangel is chaste and untainted and Kai badly wants to make a mess out of him. 

Kai lets go of him to strip off his clothes. Sehun watches him through half-lidded eyes and a parted mouth. ** _Lust._ **

Kai spreads his legs even more as he settles himself between them. He reaches over and places his fingers right by Sehun's lips. 

"Start sucking," he orders. 

Sehun slightly looks uneasy at first but he parts his mouth to give his fingers a lick. He takes two fingers in and swirls his tongue in between them. Kai brings another finger in and Sehun gags a little. Kai pulls back a bit to let him adjust and Sehun starts moving on his own. 

Kai looks at him, completely mesmerized at how stunning the other is. He begins to stroke himself as Sehun continues to suck on his fingers. 

Kai pulls his fingers out and brings them down right at Sehun's entrance. He rubs a finger over Sehun's hole. 

"This is going to hurt." He tells Sehun. 

He feels one finger breaching him and Sehun lets out a shaky breath. It didn't hurt but it did feel… weird. He moves the finger for a bit before inserting another one. That was when Sehun started to feel the slight burn. He bites his lower lip as Kai scissors him open. His toes curled as Kai pushes his fingers deeper. 

Kai slightly pulls them out, angles them and pushes in again and that was when Sehun gasps. He squirms and let's out a moan. Kai pushes the third finger in and presses against that spot again. 

Sehun clenches his eyes shut as he throws his head back. His back arches as Kai continues to press against his sweet spot. 

"S-stop…" Sehun pants. "I want you… in me." 

Kai blinks in bewilderment before smirking. "My pleasure," 

He spits on his hand to slick up his length before positioning himself. "If it hurts, tell me." He says before pushing in. Sehun writhes in discomfort but he doesn't make the other stop. When Kai bottoms out, a tear slides down Sehun's cheek but he still tells the other to move. 

"You never even touched yourself before huh?" Kai asks. 

Sehun turns even redder if it was possible, it was enough answer. Kai starts kissing him again to distract him from the pain. He starts moving and he swallows up all the moans that spill from Sehun's mouth. 

The pain dissipates and pleasure slowly takes over once Sehun relaxes. Kai grabs one of Sehun's legs and pushes to deepen his thrusts as he picks up the pace. 

Sehun's nails were scraping against Kai's back as the other pounds into him. The pleasure takes over and all he could do is moan and whimper in pleasure. 

"_ Aaah…. Kai… Kai." _Sehun cries deliriously as the other thrusts against his sweet spot. 

Sehun moans loudly when he reaches his peak, spilling white all over his chest. Kai stops for a bit to let him breathe for a moment before he starts thrusting again. 

Sehun mewls at the oversensitivity. "Kai, please…" he begs. 

"One more, baby… just one more." Kai coos before pulling Sehun up until he's straddling his lap. 

Sehun whimpers as he feels Kai's cock deeper in him. Kai begins stroking him again as he fills his neck with loving kisses. Sehun feels himself getting hard again. 

"Come on, move." Kai tells him. 

Sehun catches his breath for a bit before placing his hands against Kai's shoulders. He lifts himself up before sinking down on Kai's cock. When Kai lets out a grunt of approval, Sehun does it again. Kai tightly grabs onto his hips as he starts riding him. Sehun moans loudly as he bounces on Kai's cock. 

"Your moans are sinful." Kai hisses before muffling Sehun's moans with another kiss. 

Kai starts meeting his thrusts and it doesn't take long until he's coming inside of Sehun. After a few more thrusts, Sehun comes for the second time. 

They stay like that for a few more seconds to catch their breaths. Sehun pulls him again for one last drowsy and spent kiss before falling back down onto the bed. 

"Did it feel like a sin? Tell me honestly." Kai asks. 

"No, it didn't." Sehun answers as he caresses Kai's face. "I'm just scared… about my Ruler, about the war, about Heaven."

"I'd stop a war for you, Sehun." Kai says. 

Sehun looks at Kai. He never lies. "You are a king." 

"A war would never make me feel like this." Kai says. 

"You mean that? You'd stop it for me?" 

"As you can see and feel, I care very much about how you think of me so yeah." 

Sehun's eyes got teary as he looks at Kai again. Kai smiles sweetly as he pulls him close. "Such a crybaby." He mutters. 

Sehun closes his eyes as he's embraced in Kai's warmth.

* * *

Waking up next to Kai is a wonderful experience, Sehun concludes. He was awakened with gentle kisses on his cheek and he immediately smiles when he sees the king.

"Don't you have any work today, your highness?" Sehun yawns. Kai simply shrugs as response.

As if on cue, they hear a knock on the door. "Your highness! The angel is not in his bedchambers!" 

Sehun giggles at the panic he hears in the servant's voice. "Don't worry about it." Kai says. "He's with me." 

"M-my apologies, your highness." The servant's sputters. "T-there are new arrivals by the way. We need you at the throne room soon." 

"So you do have work today." Sehun chuckles. 

Kai rolls his eyes as he gets up. He tosses Sehun's clothes onto the bed before dressing up in his own clothes. Sehun dresses up as well. 

"I'll tell them to leave the bathing chambers vacant so you can clean up. I'll be welcoming the new poor souls." Kai says as he buttons his shirt. 

"Sure." Sehun smiles. "I'll just---" 

Sehun stops when he feels something weird. He feels a slight pain on his back before it completely disappears. Kai looks at him in worry until the king suddenly freezes on the spot. 

"Kai?" Sehun asks. 

"How…?" Kai looks dumbfounded. 

That was when Sehun feels that his wings suddenly appeared. He slightly turns back and his mouth gapes in shock when he sees that they are back to normal.

Sehun starts to glow and he suddenly hears his Ruler's voice calling to him. 

_ "It's time to go home." _

"No…" Sehun gasps. 

Kai's eyes were wide as he rushed to Sehun. "Sehun?" He asks. 

Sehun feels himself disappearing in front of Kai.

_ "You've finished your mission, it's time to go back." _Sehun hears again. 

Kai tries to hold onto him but he couldn't. It was the first time that Sehun sees fear in Kai's eyes. "Stay Sehun." He calls out. 

"No… no… no, Kai, I don't want to go… not yet. Not like this." Sehun panics.

Kai looks at him with a defeated expression on his face as he slowly disappears in front of him. Sehun feels helpless. 

Before he was fully gone, Kai opens his mouth. Sehun doesn't hear him but he was able to read his lips. 

_ I love you. _

  


* * *

Sehun lazily glances at his monitor. There's not much happening nowadays. 

"Hey Sehun, aren't you going to take a break?" Junmyeon asks. Sehun shakes his head. Junmyeon sighs. He pats Sehun's shoulder. "Don't be too harsh on yourself." He says before leaving. 

It has been a week since he returned to Heaven. A week since he left Kai. He should be happy that he's back, he should be happy that he prevented the war from happening but he feels miserable instead. 

Returning was not easy for him. After disappearing from Kai's palace, he ends up back in his office for his other fellow angels to see. 

Sehun hasn't even properly dressed yet during that time and it takes no genius to figure out what he's been doing before he returned. His wings didn't fully return to normal either, they might have returned to white but there is still a black feather that remained. For others, that black feather is a reminder of his sins but for Sehun it is a reminder of Kai. 

Sehun is stripped off his high rank since the other angels think he doesn't deserve it anymore. On the bright side, his friends haven't turned their backs on him. 

He barged into his Ruler's office during that time to ask Him about everything. "You have accomplished your mission, Sehun."

"What do you mean? I haven't--"

"The war is not happening anymore. You convinced Kai to not let it happen, that's what you needed to do." 

Sehun clenches his fists. "That's because he fell in love with me." 

"And that is forgivable Sehun. You will be paying back for the sins you committed in Hell."

Sehun shakes his head. "I don't consider that as a sin." 

"Sehun, you will reflect on that." 

"Why take me back? I have been praying to you. You called me a sinner. My wings were turning black too. Why take me back right after I admitted everything to Kai?!" Sehun asks. 

"Deep inside I know you want to ask for forgiveness, Sehun. I took you back because you are done with your mission and I took you back because I want you to rectify everything you have done wrong." 

"I will ask for forgiveness. I am sorry for the things I did but laying with Kai is not one of them." Sehun said. 

"You'll come around sooner or later. For now, you are demoted from your rank. You are dismissed." 

  


Sehun never talked to Him again after that encounter. It was the first time that he felt resentful and disappointed and Sehun hates the feeling. 

Back in Hell, he thought he would be happy once he returns to Heaven but it's the opposite. He feels trapped whereas Kai made him feel free down below. 

Sehun looks at the monitor again. Even the devils have been laying low nowadays. Even the angels were confused on why everything suddenly stopped right when there was already a war brewing. 

"Their king hasn't been feeding on negative energy. That's why there's not much happening." 

Sehun's eyes widen and he turns. He sees his Ruler. His Ruler barely goes out of his own office. Sehun greets him then proceeds to return his focus on the monitor again. 

"I never told you about why I made Hell for Kai." His Ruler starts. 

Sehun doesn't react but he listens. "He was not happy here and he was rebelling. I did not really give up on him, you know? I didn't want to tie him up here when he's miserable so I made Hell just for him. Down there he has responsibilities that he would enjoy." 

Sehun slowly turns to his Ruler. "Kai is not as evil as others think."

"He punishes evil. He was a troublemaker and a sinner but he's paying for all that by running Hell. Without Hell, we have no function either. Humans make mistakes so that we can correct them. That's how balance is maintained." 

"Kai thinks you gave up on him." 

His Ruler laughs. "He knows I did not. He refuses to believe that because he thinks I'll make him come back here." 

A small smile appears on Sehun's lips. "I see." 

"Are you no longer happy here, Sehun?" 

Sehun's face wilts. "I… don't think I'll ever be the same again." 

His Ruler sighs. "Will you be happy if you're with Kai?" 

Sehun suddenly feels a spark of hope. "Yes. Yes, I will." 

"Keep him under control for everyone's sake, okay?" His Ruler asks. "He'd listen to you." 

Sehun bites back on a sob. "You're letting me go?" He stands up and faces his Ruler. 

"I cannot keep you here if you're miserable. But never lose sight of what you are. Your kind soul and unwavering faith is the reason why I was able to take you back. You may still pray to me if you need me." 

Sehun sobs as he kneels down. "Thank you. Thank you so much. This means so much to me." 

His Ruler smiles at him. "Go and do what makes you happy." 

  
  


* * *

Kai observes the hellfire at the corners of the throne room. Nothing's the same for him ever since Sehun left. He didn't even properly get to say goodbye. 

The door to the throne room opens and he groans in disbelief. "I thought I said I'm not talking to new arrivals today?" 

"Not even me?" 

Kai lifts his gaze and his mouth gapes in shock. He can't even tell if he's being delirious or not. Sehun is standing right in front of him and he looks as beautiful as ever. 

"I broke another window to get here again." Sehun says with a giggle. 

Kai smiles. He immediately gets up to run to him and Sehun meets him halfway. "Fuck, you're really here." Kai gasps as he pulls Sehun into right embrace. 

Sehun melts into his hold as he hugs him back but not before slapping his shoulder. "Don't cuss." He scolds. 

"Fuck, okay…" Sehun rolls his eyes. "Wait, what are you doing here?" Kai asks. 

"He let me go." Sehun says. "He knows that I'll be happier here with you." 

"Perhaps the geezer is not that bad after all." Kai chuckles. 

Sehun slaps his shoulder again. "You said you wanted a personal guardian angel, now I'm here." 

Kai playfully narrows his eyes. "What if you're a spy?" 

Sehun shakes his head. "I'm stuck here with you whether you like it or not." 

"Every king needs a partner, don't you think?" Kai smirks. 

"I'd be honored to be your partner, your highness." Sehun smiles. 

Kai runs his fingers through Sehun's hair. He smiles in contentment. "I am happy." 

Sehun leans into his touch. "I love you." He says. 

Kai blinks at him for a moment. He said those words to Sehun a week ago when he thought he'd never see him again. Hearing Sehun says those words back to him personally fills him with so much elation. 

Kai grins before pressing his lips against Sehun's. He feels Sehun smiling into the kiss. Everything is perfect.

Who would have thought? Devils can get blessings too. 


End file.
